Kusabi no Unmei
by nikkihime
Summary: What happens after the incident at York Shin...Kuroro is back to plot revenge against the scarlet-eyed...in a way that would hurt him deepest...KurapicaXNeon CHAPTER 3 UP! Gomen nasai for the delay!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: 

Hello! I am back again with a longer, better Hunter X Hunter (KurapicaXNeon) fic for all of you. Since almost people who reviewed me told me that my fic needs to be longer…hehehe…this is indeed a longer one. This is dedicated to the person who personally requested for this, **Ruriko Sakura**, and to her beloved friends. I hope you like Kurapica as much as I do, and I hope you get to read this wherever, whenever you are now. 

Anyway, this fic happened after the latest manga release of Togashi Yoshihiro, the one where Kurapica woke up and prepared to leave York Shin. Ultimately, this fic happened after the OVA. I hope you will all like it. Please tell me what you think.

Title: Kusabi no Unmei (Chains of Fate)

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: drama/romance

Rating: PG to PG-13

Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm just borrowing it for a while ^^;;

Pairing: KurapicaXNeonXKuroro ^.^

****

CHAPTER 1: The Place of Happiness

__

Chrysanthemums will wither together with its leaves

Lying beside the fiery eyes soaked with blood

Even then, your sublime status will never be shaken

Even if only half of your limbs remain

To increase the fascination within the drama

Should a search for a new partner begin?

Is so, then head to the east

You will definitely meet the one who is waiting for you

- Kuroro's prophecy (*)

A ceiling of a room surfaced to the view. Slowly blinking his eyes to cast away sleep, Kurapica looked around. Beside his bed sat Senritsu and Leorio. "What time is it?" 

"It's two PM," Senritsu answered. 

Kurapica shifted a bit and held his head. "I slept for almost 12 hours?" Suddenly, he remembered something. "Neon. Did she go to the underground auction?" 

"No. The underground auction was cancelled because of the bout with the Ryodan," The emission type- Nen user explained. "The item were sold to the Mafia people. That convinced Neon not to pursue the auction items." Senritsu moved back when Kurapica stared at her. 

"I do not believe that, Senritsu."

"Eh?"

The scarlet-eyed boy tried to sit up but failed. "Neon wanted to have those items so much that I do not believe she'll just buy the things over the net instead of attending an auction. She loved the atmosphere in the auction."

Senritsu nodded her head. "You are right. But She was deeply moved when Elisa became depressed. Scuwala was killed, and Elisa fell ill after knowing that. It seems that they are in a relationship. After that, Neon declared that she wanted to go home." 

"Where is she now?" Kurapica asked. 

"They are headed for the airport now." Senritsu did not bother to say that Neon left the day before, since Kurapica apparently thought that it was still September 5th and not 6th. "See, you can rest for bit right now." She breathed a sigh of relief when Kurapica did not bother to argue and went back to sleep. Surely, he was feeling weak. His overly-serious attitude seemed to have gone down a bit. Watching Kurapica for a minute and then heading downstairs, Senritsu left Kurapica in a deep slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neon-sama?" Elisa offered Neon a cup of tea but the pink-haired girl waved her away. Neon's attendant looked worriedly at her master. Neon Nostrad had been like this since they left York Shin. She's been staring off to space, not wanting to talk to anybody, even her father, and was quiet…so unlike her usual self. After persuading Neon to talk, Elisa gave up and went out of the room.

Neon sighed deeply as she laid her head on the balcony railing. Why is she feeling like this? She's supposed to be thankful that she's safe from harm…that she wasn't one of the casualties in the auction. Actually, thinking of that, she didn't really know anything of the auction and what had happened. All those times she had just been concerned with buying the things at the auction…

Oh that. She closed her eyes briefly, letting the wind pass through her pink hair. She almost forgot about those items. She was so concerned with Elisa and Scuwala's death she didn't even care about what would happen to the items…whether they get stolen or bought off. 

It's true. She had been carefree and bossy all those times. But all were pretense. Actually, she didn't want to burden her bodyguards. She never wanted to go to the auction. She never wanted to get her bodyguards killed. She never actually wanted those items so badly. 

Then why was she doing it? She had almost forgotten. All she knew that if she gave up this pretense of hers, her father would think of her as someone kind-hearted. He will shower her with more work, introducing her to more people, and making use of her powers. Through this mask, she was given a bit of what she wanted – freedom. Sighing some more, she realized how unsatisfied with life she is.

But that is not the reason why she's so sad…there's another reason. She could remember that time oh so well…

__

"Take care of the boss," he said. "Make sure no one enters the room, and make sure no one leaves it." 

"We'll be in charge, Kurapica," the person named Senritsu replied. The new leader of the guards left the room to monitor the surroundings. Senritsu and the others, meanwhile, urged me to go to sleep. Yawning and pretending to be sleepy, I obliged and retired to my room. 

After a few hours, Kurapica returned. He bade the others to take a rest while he took his shift in guarding me. He sat by the window and thought deeply, seemingly engrossed in something I cannot name. 

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Kurapica looked back and was surprised to see me standing behind him. 

"Boss, you shouldn't get out of here this time of night," he seriously said. 

I was already shaking, not of fear but of something I felt within him. It was foreboding, the scent of death, the feeling of distress, and I couldn't help but lay a hand on his shoulder. "You could call me Neon, Kurapica."

"Neon-sama…"

"Neon is fine," I answered, leaning by the windowsill. "You know, I haven't thanked you."

Kurapica was looking away from me. "What for?"

"For taking care of me. I was really sad that Daltzorne was killed, but you made all things organized."

"Is that so?" he didn't seem to believe me about my grief for Daltzorne, but I cannot blame him. "I was just doing my job." 

Both of us were silent for a while, until I spoke up. "You are free to do whatever you like now," I answered. "I know there's something bothering you, and you cannot leave here so you're in a dilemma." He must have known that I have Nen too and I can feel a person's aura, so he kept quiet. I continued. "I'll ask father to take me home and let all of you receive your payments for jobs well done and…"

I felt myself being pushed backward to a wall. I looked up and met his eyes. Kurapica's eyes were as blue as the sky, yet this is the first time I had seen them. They look so much better without the contact lenses. "Neon, I cannot leave my job. You are our responsibility…"

"That is why," I insisted. "I am planning to go back home and let you skip reporting to my father. That way I wouldn't be your responsibility…"

"I don't want…to leave you," he hastily said, and I was overtaken by surprise. I cannot walk away, for his arms were firmly placed on either side of my head, pinning me down. 

"Kurapica…"

"Remember what I told you on the ride in the plane to this hotel?" he asked me, his breath warming the air around me. 

I nodded. He told me back then that he did not believe I am such a stubborn brat, and that if I would be a bit more lady-like, I would be loved by everyone and not just by my father. I answered him that my father did not really love me and he kept quiet. "I remember…"

He met my eyes. "That's true, what I said. And I do not want to leave you because of what I said back then." I watched him let go of me and retire back to his seat. "I am leaving for a moment. I'll leave you with Senritsu and the others, but before I go, I want to say…"

"Stop." I told him. "I do not want to hear that…"

"Neon?" He seemed surprised, so I flashed him my best smile. 

"I do not want to hear that before you leave. I want to hear that after you come back, and I'll make sure I'll have an answer to that."

"Neon…" Firm arms gripped me tightly and I returned the embrace. This could be the last night of Kurapica with us, but I do not want him to say those words to me in such a hurried way. With that, he'll always have someone to come back to. I silently bid him goodnight and went back to my room.

+++

The door was slammed open and I was shortly distracted from my card game with Elisa. Kurapica entered the room. His clothes were full of blood, and his head was bowed that I couldn't see his eyes. 

Senritsu and the others looked worried, and I was worried too. However, I cannot show them that I am worried or else they might take it in a different way. I went back to Elisa and played with cards, periodically throwing a glance at the closed door of Kurapica's room. 

He never went out of the room. The next day, everyone told me he already left. I waited for him for three days, yet he didn't arrive. I do not know what happened to him and I dare not ask the other bodyguards about what happened to him. Then Scuwala died. I looked on it as sign of an omen, so I declared that I wanted to go back to our manor, and here I was.

Neon wiped away the traces of tears from her face. If Elisa sees her like this, she might get even more worried. Kurapica never came back. He never fulfilled their agreement. It was finished, whatever was started. Walking to her bed, she decided to forget about the blue-eyed boy, no matter how hard it would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black-clad man walked down the streets of an unknown place. He knew he would never last long. He was sure the prophecy would still take its toll for the weeks to come. East was his to be his way, his place of happiness. He headed east of the mountains after his encounter with a member of the Kuruta clan, and he was now powerless to do anything but head there. 

He was in a town far from the streets of York Shin. He walked around, not even wondering what will happen to him. He strongly believes in fate, and he knew his would come sooner than he thought it would be. 

The only thing he was wondering about is what the Genei Ryodan are doing now. Are they planning revenge? Are they planning on leaving? No matter what happens, even if the leader is gone, the Ryodan would still be alive….no matter how hard the scarlet-eyed boy tried.

With a feral smile, Kuroro walked on to the land in the East…his would be place of happiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gon!" Leorio approached the boy sulking at the bottom of the stairs. "You are supposed to be with Killua weren't you? Where are the others?"

"He's gone," Gon muttered under his breath. His hands were fisted on his knees and his brows were furrowed to a frown.

Leorio approached the boy. "Who? What do you mean?"

"Kurapica!" Gon exclaimed as he jumped off the steps. "He left. What of he's still trying to locate the Ryodan?" 

Panic rose between the two as they went off to look for Senritsu and the others to ask for the scarlet-eyed's whereabouts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurapica wrapped his coat tighter about him. He could still feel the reminiscence of his fever, but he dare not stop now. He was still dazed when he asked Senritsu about the status of the auction, and he did not understand everything. When he woke up with a clearer mind, he learnt that Neon and the others had left for her home three days ago.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. His friends would totally worry about him. He made a note to call them as soon as he boards the plane. He just have to make this final trip before settling down with his friends. He could care less about reporting to the main office about the auction or being on guard for possible revenge attacks of the members of the Ryodan. He had kept a promise long ago, and all he wanted to do now is fulfill it.

He needed to see Neon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: 

So how was it? Bad? I know it's confusing because too many characters are put to the plot at once, but it is needed to make the fic tighter and finer in the end. Gomen nasai. Maybe you were wondering how Kurapica fell in love with Neon…I mean it's very unlikely in the animé, right? Well, that will have to be explained later on…XD

Explanation of Kuroro's prophecy (*)

~Initially, the interpretation of Kuroro's prophecy was that he would be lethally wounded, and the Ryodan's members would remain only half. Even so, the members would still look up to him as their respected leader. Nothing left, the only thing to do is to look for another ally who would help him. East here refers to the place of happiness, or heaven, according to Eastern myths.

I changed the interpretation of Kuroro's prophecy a bit and decided that East would be literally a place, instead of heaven. That way, the fic would materialize easily. 

Saa, please wait for the second chapter ^^ I hope you get to review this fic whenever you have the chance. ^^ To my Kurapica no Josees: MitsuiSelphie and trine, I am waiting for your Kurapica fics!

Sore jaa ^^ Kurapica no Hime says farewell for now! 

BTW, the titles Kurapica no Hime and Kurapica no josee are authorized to be of our use by the Bishounen Cult. You can join in the Cult by going here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TheBishounenCult. You can be my josee too ^^

__


	2. A New Partner

Author's Notes: 

Back again! Gomen nasai for the delay. I hope you loved the first chapter. Anyway, summary of the chapter two is as follows:

What happened to the Genei Ryodan? Will Kurapica get over his "Ryoga Syndrome" AKA the "I-am-lost-sickness?" What plans does Kuroro have? Does Neon still have her Lovey Ghost Writer ability? That's about it…hehehe…

Disclaimer: The wonderful husband of Naoko Takeuchi AKA Yoshihiro Togashi owns Hunter X Hunter. I want to own Kurapi-chan but I cannot have all the papers for ownership -.-. Anyway, please do not sue.

****

Kusabi no Unmei

By nikki hiiragizawa

****

Chapter 2: A New Partner

"Yes. I am heading for the Nostrad's main house at the moment. " Kurapica looked out of the window as he explained scantily his mission to be done.

The voice on the other line, however, was quite mad that Kurapica didn't tell anyone of this before going away. "Damn you Kurapica! What the hell are you doing? Did you know the Spiders are out to get to you? Why didn't you even let Senritsu or me know?!"

"Gomen nasai, Leorio." The blue-eyed young man hung up and switched off his phone. He looked out of the window again. It's another strange place out there, somewhere where another course of danger may lay. Sighing, Kurapica closed his eyes. One thing must be made certain – he needed to see his young master once more.

+++

"Arrrgggh!" Leorio threw his phone on his bed. Senritsu looked at him with worry. Sensing the woman's concern for him, the young man quickly sat up and coughed. "Kurapica's heading for the Nostrad mansion," he reported. "I believe that's your master's house."

Senritsu nodded. "Sou."

Leorio plopped on his back and muttered. "What the hell does he want with his master. He could have brought you along, or me. I would be less worried. Gon and Killua are occupied at the moment, and he took the chance to go away. If the Ryodan guys found him…"

The Emission-type Nen user bowed her head. "Something is to be done on the hearts that beat as one," she whispered. _Kurapica, you always worry everyone. I beg of you, please make just one person happy._

+++

"What do we do?" a figure in the darkness asked. "Do we go on searching, or do we return to our old habits?"

"Almost half of us are gone," a female voice said. "It was just like in the prophecy, which said the spider will lose half of its legs, and our head is gone."

"Not so much like the prophecy," one answered. "It was said that Machi, Shizuku, Shalnark, and some others will be the one to disappear, but it never happened. Ubogin and Paku are dead. Feitan and Franklin went to play in the Hunting Game. Hisoka was nowhere to be found." Nobunaga appeared in the little light illumining them. "The prophecy was obviously disturbed." 

Shizuku looked at her co-members. "Does that mean we have to thank the chain-user from interrupting the prophecy? Do we owe him something for not letting us disappear?"

"No." Machi laid a hand on her forehead. "He trapped us, disabled our leader and killed two of our members. Don't forget that it was his Nen that made Paku disabled until her death."

"Yeah. We have to find him no matter what," Phinx declared. "After all, we have the vision of him given by Pakunoda. It would be easy to track him down if he wears no disguise. The scent of his bloodied chains will lead us to him."

"Sou, we should avenge for the Ryodan's sake." 

"We should search for him. He could still be somewhere in York Shin still."

With the encouragement from each and everyone of them, the tight yet the most notorious group of criminals went out once more, in search of a person they all loathe.

+++

The former leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan prowled the streets of an unknown town. No one knew his identity here, and he could so much as he pleased. He managed to steal some fortune from a bank. He bought his clothing and other necessities, including food, with the stolen gold. Even though he had lost his Nen ability, his instincts and other skills proved to be working still.

__

Maybe I could find someone to see through the chain-user's Nen and free me from the agreement bestowed on me, he thoughtfully pondered as he ate in a nearby restaurant. Surely, there's some person out there who could break the curse. The problem is finding that person. Without his Nen, he cannot distinguish a person's Nen ability from another. Without Nen, he could only use his instincts which were a little better than the normal humans. 

He fisted his hands. He mustn't be like this, helpless and forlorn. He must find that chain-user named Kurapica and get revenge. But before that, he must think of a way on how to get even with Kurapica. He looked out of the glass walls of the restaurant. 

He surely cannot fight the chain user with Nen. It would break the agreement and the chain will strike his heart. He could find someone other than the Genei Ryodan who is willing to fight him for the sake of Kuroro. But that would be impossible – to gain someone's loyalty in such short time. There was no one else he could turn to. Almost all of his acquaintances treated him as an enemy, mainly because of what he had done to them. Fortunately, most of them are dead. 

__

Should I just give up and let the other members of the Ryodan get revenge? he thought_. No, that would be a dishonor for me_. The Ryodan, no matter how notorious they are, still thinks of honor as important, and they would do anything to get that value back. _But_, he continued thinking. _I do not have anyone to turn to._

Should a search for a new partner begin?

Kuroro sighed. If only he could use even just Ten, he could sense another person's aura easily. But that would be lethal right now. How would he find an ally?

__

If so, then head to the east…

This land was not a paradise, but it proved to be useful for hiding his identity. Who knows what he could see here…There wasn't anybody who knew him here. It was good that no enemies would probably be lurking in this faraway place, but allies will be damn hard to find too.

The Ryodan leader watched the scenery out of the window. Maybe he should just stop searching f0or a while and settle down. Unless…

He wiped the fogged portion of the glass window before him to get a better view. Where had he seen that person before? Could it be that…

__

You will definitely meet the one who is waiting for you.

That's his ace. The one he had been waiting for. He could use that person to get along with the elite, contact Kurapica and have his revenge. Nodding to himself as he laid out a plan of action in his mind, Kuroro paid his bill and went out of the restaurant, crossing the street to meet his would-be ally.

+++

"How are you, my dear daughter?"

Neon sank on the chair before her father's desk. "Just fine, I guess." She yawned a little and tried to look very much like her usual self. 

"That is good." The head of the Nostrad family tapped his fingers on his desk. "Will you do some job for me?"

"Nani?!" The young woman jumped up. "I just got here! Won't you take me shopping at least?"

Her father bade her to sit down once more. "Now, now, Neon. Elisa will take you shopping after you finish your job okay?"

Neon pouted but did not argue. She reached out an arm for the papers her father was holding out to her and got her pen. "Remember, I want new clothes." 

"Hai. Go on now to your room Neon. Elisa will give the papers back to me when you are finished."

+++

__

Matta ku! Neon thought as she closed the door of her own room. She had just returned two days ago and this! Sometimes she thinks she was born only to do this stuff. She didn't even understand her power, but she has to do this her dear dear father. Sighing, she settled on her desk and raised her pen.

__

What's this? She looked at her pen. She did not go unconscious as she used to do so. No warmth enveloped her body. Was she out of concentration? She closed her eyes, breathed slowly for a while, and tried once more.

It was no good. She couldn't do it the usual way it was done. She tried a few times until she was sweating with so much effort. Her heart started drumming. Could it be that she cannot do this anymore? She stared at the papers on the table. She hardly knew any of them. All she knew was that they were her father's associates and friends. What will her father say if she cannot write anymore prophecies?

Worry stuck her deeply. If she couldn't write prophecies, will her father think of her as useless? What if he decided to throw her out? She shivered at the thought. It was totally impossible that she cannot do this anymore! Her Lovely Ghost Writer was not really working. 

Tears flowed out of her usually bright eyes. Slowly, she picked up her pen. She needed to show her father something. She never read her oracles, so she didn't know how the oracles are usually about. All she knew was that the prophecy is usually written in 2 stanzas with four lines each. 

__

I cannot let my father down, she thought_. If I do, he might lose interest in me, and I'll be the unluckiest girl in the world_. She scribbled on the paper and made up fortunes. She knew this would affect the person she wrote for very much, but all that matters now is how to survive without her ability to predict the future. 

+++

"Senritsu, this is Kurapica." The chain user looked around at the area outside the airport. He walked to the left towards the taller buildings. "I want to avail of the address to the Boss's house. I don't think I have time to rent a computer at the moment."

"Wait. I think I have written them somewhere," came Senritsu's reply. After a moment of silence, Senritsu spoke once more. "Here it is." She gave the number and street to Kurapica.

Kurapica write them down on a notebook he always brings with him. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"Ah, wait! Kurapica!"

"What is it?" the young man asked.

The voice on the other line was stricken with concern. "I know you had to make this journey alone, but please be careful. You know that situation you are in."

"Hai. I know. Take care of my friends for me. They usually end up in a fix."

"I will," Senritsu's melodious voice answered. "And don't hesitate to call me if you need help."

"I won't. Jaa." Kurapica hung up and started to walk towards a cab stop. Surely the cab drivers will know the street the Nostrad mansion is standing. 

A cab stopped before him. "Where to, boy?" the driver asked. 

Kurapica handed him the paper. "Do you know where this is?"

"What the –," the driver looked at him with shock. "You want to go to the Elite's avenue?"

"I presume that's the nickname of the street?"

"Yes. That's where the richest people live."

Kurapica opened the door of the backseat. "Since you know it so well, I request you to take me there."

"Yes, sir." 

The cab sped away, zigzagging across the wide streets of this unknown land. "Neon," Kurapica whispered as he looked out of the window. "Please remember, I promised. I don't break promises."

+++

"Nee, Elisa," Neon spoke as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What is it, Neon-sama?" her trusty attendant answered. "Do you need anything?"

Neon ran a comb lightly over her pink hair. "Do you think that my power, you know, to foretell, can go out?"

"What do you mean 'go out'?"

The young woman sighed at her reflection. "You know, something like a candle when it's melted? I mean, do you think I could keep my skill forever?" 

"Yes, I think you can," Elisa replied. "Scuwala's…Scuwala's power, I think it's called Nen ability, is acquired just like the way you acquired yours." Elisa sat on her master's bed. "HE told me that he used to meditate at times, too, until he felt an aura. But your abilities are different. His was much more of a defense-offense type of ability, and yours is not that harmful at all."

"I don't know, Elisa." Neon curled a lock of hair around her finger. "Do you think, that if I ever lose my ability, Father will still love me?"

"Of course, Neon-sama." Elisa laid a hand on Neon's shoulder. "Why are you asking those questions all of a sudden? Did something happen?"

The pink-haired girl shrugged. "No. I just want to make sure of…my own future." She pasted a smile on her face. "Saa, let's go shopping!"

+++

"Maa, why is it so cold, Elisa?" Neon grumbled as she walked out of the clothes shop. "A while ago, it was all sunny, and now it has started to snow!"

Elisa laughed at her young master's complaints. No matter how grumpy and bossy Neon can be, she is still the sweetest girl around for Elisa. "Well, that is why I made you wear thick clothes, right? I figured out there would be snow tonight since winter is starting already."

"Mou…" Neon shook away the flakes accumulating on her coat. "I really hate winters, you know…that…" she stared at the figure coming up to them. He looked so familiar, yet she cannot remember when she met this person. 

"It's been a while," the young man spoke.

"Anou…" Neon felt Elisa grip her hand in a protective manner. "Do I know you? I figured we met somewhere before. Just cannot remember when." She shivered, partly from the cold, and partly from what she's feeling towards this person.

The young man laughed heartily and took off his coat. He gently laid it over Neon's shoulders. "I never thought you could forget so easily."

"What?" Neon stared at the young man. How come she cannot remember.

"I just wore different clothes, Neon-san. I'm sure you remember Kuroro?"

"Kuroro-san? It's you…"

"I have been waiting for this meeting." Kuroro held Neon's hand and raised it to his lips. "Neon-san."

TBC…

Author's Notes:

Argh….Second chappie sucks…Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. My modem kinda got in a fix and I cannot log in to the Net. Anyway, I hope weren't getting all confused and everything. This is the first time I have used multiple-views style of writing. This is when we see points of view from three or more characters. As you can see, I have POV's from Kurapi-chan, Neon, Kuroro and Senritsu…*sigh* and I cannot narrow it down to just Kurapi-chan and Neon. Gomen. I'll try to be better next time, okay? ^^

Thank you for reading and please do not forget to tell me what you all think. 


	3. Jealousy

Author's Notes:

Hi all! Sorry, this chapter was late ^^; Anyway, I posted your answers to your reviews here.

enigma: Hello! ^^ I wish you could watch the OVA soon and thanks for reviewing.

PrincessFlorea: Thanks for reviewing! Umm…it is KurapicaXNeon, I swear! ^^ You'll see.

ShizukaNoHime: Yeah. I would be glad to have the site my K/N fics. And yes, Neon is Kuroro's partner. 

RurikoSakura: I am so glad you liked the fic ^^ Anyway, I'll keep my promise and finish this. Don't worry, I just got busy and was unable to continue for a while, but I swear, I'll try to finish this before the year ends. ^^ Gomen ^^

Rizzy: I do not know if you read my review already, but I reviewed your fic. I was a nice one for a beginner. You should read my very first fic, it sucked…hehehehe…

Ekai Ungson: You wrote a KuraXNeon a while back…hmm…are you the fanficcer who was taking Creative Writing? I really cannot remember but if you are not that one (sorry!) then you must have names very near to each other. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I really appreciated it so much ^^

Jaa, hope you like this next chapter. ^^

****

KUSABI NO UNMEI

By: nikki hiiragizawa

Chapter 3: Jealousy

"Here you are." The driver screeched to a stop at front of the Nostrad mansion. "That would be 50 jenis." 

Kurapica glanced at the house through the glass window of the cab. How long has it been since he went here for the first time, looking for a job. It had been just a short time when he didn't care for anything except to capture the Ryodan. And now everything has changed.

Everything.

"Thanks," Kurapica finally said, handing the driver his payment. He opened the door of the cab and stepped out. He went up to the gate and pressed the intercom. "This is Kurapica, one of the bodyguards at York Shin. I came to request an audience with Miss Neon Nostrad."

A long pause came. Kurapica tapped his foot impatiently. At last his long-awaited answer arrived. "Mr. Nostrad will see to you, Kurapica-san. Please enter." The gate slid open slightly, allowing only one person to go through it. After Kurapica entered it, the gate slid shut.

The front door automatically opened the moment he approached it. This time, no butler welcomed him. Walking around, he let himself in to the receiving room. 

A man was sitting on one of the sofas in the room. Paying his respects, Kurapica walked closer and bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Kurapica," the man greeted him. "I see you have come to take your payment for being a useful bodyguard to my daughter."

The young man bowed his head. "It was far from my intentions, sir."

"Then, you want to continue serving me?" the head of the Nostrad family asked, reviewing the young man in front of him meticulously.

Kurapica laid a palm on each of his thigh and looked up to his master. "I came here to pay my respects to boss Neon, sir."

"Neon?"

"Yes, sir." A servant entered and served them tea. Kurapica found himself being seriously stared at. "I wish to visit her and see if she is all right, after all those things that happened in York Shin." 

Nostrad looked at the black eyes staring back at him. The young man seemed to be sincere with his intentions. Sighing, he rang for a servant. "Where is my daughter?" he asked.

"Oh, you must have forgotten, sir," the servant replied. "She went shopping with Elisa about an hour ago."

The middle-aged man bowed slightly to his guest. "I am sorry. I have forgotten that she is out today. She did some fortune telling for me a while ago so I allowed her to go out for a while."

Kurapica nodded. He was surprised, though, that Neon didn't seem stunned by the happenings in York Shin and had recovered in such a short while. "Would you mind if I wait for her here, sir?"

"Oh no. Please, stay as you please. In fact, I have to request you to stay here for a while."

"Why is that?" 

Neon's father stood up from his armchair and picked a sheaf of papers from a nearby desk. Promptly, he handed Kurapica the papers. "What do you make of those," he said as he sat down once more.

Dark eyes skimmed over the papers, one by one, reviewing them. "They seem to be fortunes in the form of a poem, sir."

"You are right. Those are Neon's prophecies." The man sighed as he leaned on his backrest. "But it seems she had had some problems with her powers all of a sudden."

"Why is that?" Kurapica sat at the edge of his seat. 

"Well, the poems she wrote were rather different from those she used to write." Neon's father thoughtfully sat in silence for a while before continuing. "I am very sure of the difference of Neon's written warnings before and now. Could it be possible that….her powers are gone?"

Kurapica reviewed the papers once more. On the papers were dates and as his master had said, substantial differences could be seen on the sentence structure and presentation of the poems. "No, sir. Her power is controlled by her Nen. It is not possible that someone would just forget his Nen…except…" Red hue pooled beneath the black contact lenses he was wearing. His grip on the papers tightened and his shoulders shook with rage.

"What is is, Kurapica-san?" Neon's father wanted to know. "If you are sure that Nen cannot be removed that easily from the user, why is it that my Neon is writing prophecies like these?"

The young man looked at his master straight to the eye. "We could deduce two things, sir. One, it could be that she was trying to hide her Nen in an attempt to attract your attention. We are very familiar with how your daughter behaves. Two, it could be that her Nen was stolen."

"Stolen?" Neon's father was shocked.

__

Yes, and I know the only person who can do it, Kurapica added to himself, his fury burning inside him. "Where is Neon-sama right now?"

"She's in town, shopping with Elisa." The man looked anxious. "Do you think something bad had happened to her?"

"No, sir." Kurapica bowed and headed for the door. "But we can never be so sure. I'll check up on her and take her home immediately." 

Neon's father looked at the closing door, eyebrows meeting in worry. "Please, boy," he murmured. "Bring my Neon back safely."

+++

Kuroro smiled at the young woman in front of him as she gulped down a big bite of apple pie. He turned his gaze on the woman sitting beside Neon, who was deliberately escaping from his gaze. It seems that Neon's attendant is wary of him. He had to make her comfortable somehow. "How is my princess doing?" he asked Neon with affection.

The girl turned pink as her hair and suddenly became conscious of how she was eating. "Umm, okay, I guess."

"You guess?" the young man said. "That doesn't seem to be a nice answer." He gently smiled at Neon, who suddenly found her ice cream rather interesting. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Neon bit her lip. Can she trust this man? Can she tell him her secret? After all, she had found him to be a jovial, kind fellow. Clearing her throat, she turned to Elisa. "Elisa, you better check our things at the car."

"But Neon-sa…"

"Elisa, please? I promise to come out after a while." Elisa shot the stranger across them with a suspicious look, before bowing to Neon and going out.

Kuroro laid his chin on one hand. "Is it so serious that even your attendant cannot stay?"

"Ssh!" Neon hissed. "I'm going to tell this to you, only you. Please do not tell anyone about this ok?"

The young man raised his right hand. "I swear by all the pretty girls like you, I won't."

Neon seemed to be satisfied with his promise and started. "You see, Kuroro-san. I cannot seem to use my Lovely Ghostwriter anymore."

"Lovely Ghostwriter?" Kuroro knew this was coming but did not react so suddenly. "you mean you cannot read people's futures anymore?"

Neon sadly nodded. "I can't seem to use it. I know Father would be really mad when he learns of this but, I cannot tell him…"

A warm hand cradled hers and Kuroro leaned forward. "It's all right. I am sure your father loves you more than anything. He'll understand."

Neon almost melted. Kuroro was so compassionate, so kind.

He was almost perfect.

Just like…

Neon withdrew her hand suddenly and laid back to her seat. "Is something wrong?" Kuroro said. 

"No, nothing." Neon finished her pie in one bite. "Maybe we should go now. Where are you staying by the way?"

The dark-eyed man shook his head. "I am still looking for hotels that would accommodate me…"

"Then please stay at my house," Neon said. "The manor has lots of guest houses. You could stay there for a while."

Kuroro smiled inwardly, but not letting his glee be felt by his friend. "But what about your father?'

"Oh he'll understand," Neon replied. "Besides, you've been very kind to me. I need to pay it back."

"You don't need to," Kuroro said as he escorted Neon outside the restaurant. "I like pleasing you. A smile suits you better."

"Really…now…" Neon giggled. "I guess that would be…" 

Kuroro wondered why Neon suddenly stopped walking and talking and followed the young woman's gaze. "Bull's eye," he muttered.

Neon could hardly believe her eyes. She dropped her purse in surprise and opened her mouth in silent talk. Slowly, she breathed and managed to speak.

"Kurapica?"

+++

Kurapica could heel his tense knuckles hitting his thighs as he walked briskly towards the shopping area. It just had to be Kuroro. That damn Genei Ryodan leader managed to ensnare Neon before he could stop him with the Judgment chain. 

He kicked a pebble out of the way. How could he be so naïve, so careless? How could it be that the one he was protecting was practically controlled by the enemy. Cursing himself and vowing not to forgive himself if something happened to Neon, he walked on until he saw a familiar figure standing on the sidewalk. 

"Elisa," he breathlessly said, rings of mist puffing out of his mouth as he spoke. It was starting to get really cold. "I thought you were supposed to be with Neon-sama?"

"Elisa smiled at him before answering. "Yes, but she dismissed me for a while to talk to the young man we met on the street."

Young man? Kurapica winced. It was his broken promise that made Neon sad. 

It was his broken promise that made her talk to some guy and driving Elisa away.

It was his broken promise that was now hurting him as he heard Elisa's report.

How painful it is to hear that someone you had been searching for was happy with others.

Still, Kurapica refrained from showing anything to Elisa and nodded. "I'll pick her up inside," he said, opening the glass doors of the restaurant.

If there was one thing he could do now, that is to hunt Kuroro down and make him pay once more for hurting Neon. 

He'll make sure it would be as payment Kuroro would not forget. 

Even if it will cost his guilty thoughts to flood in and make him sick again.

Clenching his fists, Kurapica headed inside when a familiar voice wafted through him.

And he saw her. Neon's eyes were wide as saucers and she let her purse fall to the ground. Behind her, a young man was standing, and was watching every move.

The long changed blue eyes turned red once more, as Neon managed to speak. 

"Kurapica…"

Kurapica did not bother to answer. Beside Neon…his Neon…was the very human he was hunting.

Kuroro.

-TBC-

Author's Notes: Yeah, I got a lot of flames for not continuing this. Gomen nasai. I am currently revamping my site, attending to the Bishounen Cult, and finishing about a dozen fic requests so I do not know hoe to finish them all without making anyone unsatisfied. I will try my best to update soon! *lies prostrate on the ground.* Kami-sama help meeee!!!!!!!

Yosha!

Reviews make me type faster, you know. *wink*


End file.
